1. Field of the Invention
Aqueous solutions of amine carboxylates, preferably triethanolamine formate, are used as heat exchange fluids.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fluids used for heat exchange in many contexts suffer from the fact that they are either inefficient or environmentally questionable. There is a need for new heat exchange fluids that are environmentally acceptable as well as efficient.